yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Musume Ronshaku
Musume Ronshaku ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und die Anführerin der Mobbing-Clique. Aussehen Musume hat hellblaue Augen und blonde Haare, in das in ihrem Pony eine orange Strähne gefärbt wurde, zudem hab ihre Haare an den Spitzen einen blassen Rosaton. Ihre Haare sind ziemlich auffällig gewellt und zu einem großen Zopf, mithilfe eines orangen Haargummis, zusammengebunden. In ihrem Pony trägt sie eine blaue Schmetterlingshaarspange. Musume trägt rosa Lipgloss, hellblauen Lidschatten, rosanen Rouge und hellblauen Nagellack, zudem hat Sie gebräunte Haut. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an, allerdings ist ihr Rock kürzer als bei den anderen Schülerinnen. Dazu trägt sie hellblaue Perlenohrringe einem im rechten und zwei im linken Ohr, einen blauen Hoodie, der um ihre Hüfte gebunden ist, 6 Scrunchies, in den Farben blau, orange und hellblau, jeweils 3 an einem Arm und weiße Stulpen. Ihre Unterhose ist pink. Musumes Schultasche, welche stets an ihrer linken Schulter hängt, ist himmelblau und hat weiße Henkel. Unten rechts ist ein kleiner blauer Schmetterling auf die Tasche aufgedruckt. Ihre Handyhülle ist knallblau, hat auf der Vorderseite unten einen kleinen dunkelblauen Strasstein in Schmetterlingsform und ist hinten mit Strassteinen besetzt. Auf der Rückseite ihrer Handyhülle sind drei große dunkelblaue Strasssteine in Schmetterlingsform und an ihrem Handy hängt ein Anhänger, ein kleiner blauer Schmetterling. Persönlichkeit thumb|Musume posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Musume die Persönlichkeit Handysüchtig. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie ihr Handy zücken und ein Foto von Yandere-chan schießen. Hat sie ein Foto geschossen, wird sie aus der Schule fliehen und währenddessen das Foto an die Polizei schicken. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihr zu machen, wir sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Musume ist faul, verwöhnt und verdorben, da sie von ihrem Vater alles bekommt was sie will. Sie ist das auffälligste Mädchen der Schule. Routine Aufgabe Musume Ronshaku will Zigaretten. Beschaffe Zigaretten und gib sie ihr. Musume möchte vom Spieler Zigaretten haben, welche man derzeit nur von Info Chan mit Panty Shots kaufen kann. Um ihre Aufgabe zu erhalten muss der Spieler in der Mittagspause hinter die Schule, zum Verbrennungsofen gehen und mit ihr reden, da Musume vor anderen Schülern, dass Thema nicht ansprechen will. MusumeTask.png|Aufgabenstellung Hintergrundgeschichte Musumes Vater führt eine Kreditagentur namens Ronshaku Kredite (im Original: Ronshaku Loans). Ihr Vater hat Kokonas Vater Geld geliehen und fordert immer höhere Zinsen. Wenn der Spieler sich dafür entscheidet, Kokona mit Anfreunden zu eliminieren, muss er Musume entführen und sie mit der Videokamera aufnehmen und das Video ihrem Vater senden. Zitate "Daddy...please...help...I'm scared...I don't wanna die..." "Daddy...bitte...Hilfe..ich habe Angst...ich will nicht sterben!" -Musume wenn man sie entführt und filmt- "Like, ohhhhh my gawwwwwd, I soooo need a smoke right now... Do you, like, have any ciggies on you? If you could, like, get me a pack of smokes, I'd soooo totally be your best friend for-EVER." '' "" Wie, ohhhhh mein gooooooott, ich brauche grad so unbedingt was zum rauchen... hast du ein paar Kippen bei dir? Wenn du mir eine Packung besorgen könntest, wäre ich sooooowas von deine beste Freundin für- IMMER"" -Musume in ihrer Aufgabe- ''"Hurry! I'm, like, dying of smoke deprivation right now!" "Beeil dich! Ich sterbe sonst noch an Rauchentzug!" -Musume wenn man ihre Aufgabe akzeptiert- Trivia *Sie wurde im 3. Juni 2016 Build hinzugefügt *Musume hat noch nie eine Zigarette geraucht, sie tut nur so als würde sie rauchen um ein Image für sich selbst zu kreieren.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/77u8p4/bug/dop2hp3/ *Ihr Name ist ein Wortspiel, aus den Wörtern Musume (娘) und Rōnshāku (ローンシャーク), welche Tochter und Kredithai bedeuten. Ihr Name ist also Tochter des Kredithais. * YandereDev hat sich bei ihrem Aussehen, von den Ganguro Mädchen inspirieren lassen. * Ursprünglich war ein anderes Aussehen für sie vorgesehen, es wurde jedoch geändert, da ihr vorheriges Aussehen gecopyrightet war. * Ihr vorheriges Design ist an Galko-Chan aus dem Anime "Oshiete - Please tell me Galko-Chan" angelehnt. * Ihr jetziges Design ähnelt allerdings der Schwester von Galko-Chan ebenfalls aus dem Anime "Oshiete - Please tell me Galko-Chan" Illustrationen MusumeMissionMode.PNG|Musume in New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: "Mission Mode" MusumeVideo1.png|Musume in The Origin of Midori Gurin MusumeVideo2.png|Musume in The Origin of Midori Gurin MusumeVideo3.png|Musume in The Origin of Midori Gurin MusumeVideo4.png|Musume in The Origin of Midori Gurin MusumeVideo5.png|Musume in The Origin of Midori Gurin Bullies.jpg|Altes Thumbnail von Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator Galerie MusumeAlt.png|Musumes ursprüglich geplantes, aber nicht umgesetztes Aussehen MusumePortrait.png|1. Porträt, vom 03. Juni 2016 MusumeBug.png|2. Porträt, vom 01. September 2017 Musume3.Portrait|3. Porträt, vom 05. September 2017 Student_81.png|4. Porträt, vom 02. Februar 2018 & 6. Porträt, vom 04. Februar 2018 Datei:Student_81(bugged).png|5. Porträt, vom 03. Februar 2018 Musumenew.png|7. Porträt, vom 05. Dezember 2018 & 9. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 MusumeAnzug.png|8. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 MusumeProfil.png|2. Profil MusumeProfilnew.png|3. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 Einzelnachweise en:Musume Ronshaku pl:Musume Ronshaku Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Handysüchtig Kategorie:Mobbing-Clique Kategorie:Schüler